


rosemary sprigs

by surrenderer



Series: kylux twitfic archive [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: In which a high-strung lawyer needs to chill out a little, and the hot bartender knows just how to do it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux twitfic archive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911586
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	rosemary sprigs

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders/status/1287150796069416961), and polished up a little for the AO3 masses.
> 
> [This](https://foxeslovelemons.com/lemon-rosemary-bourbon-sour/) is the drink Hux gets instead of what he actually ordered.

“This isn’t my drink,” Hux tells the server when he brings it over to their table. It’s a pale honey color with a little sprig of rosemary laid over the rim of the glass, and not the perfectly serviceable, and boring, whiskey he’d ordered.

“Take it up with Ben,” he’s told, but when Hux looks over in the direction of the bar, all he sees is wide shoulders in a neatly-tailored button-up, both hands wrapped around a shaker that looks comically small in his grip, and when he turns back around and notices Hux staring, he nods down at the empty bar stool right in front of him with a smirk.

Hux is lost in that gaze, and in the sudden thought of what those hands would feel like against his hips, on his ass, or other places that make him blush inappropriately when surrounded by his colleagues. He raises the glass to his lips, however, never breaking eye contact with Ben as he swallows. The drink is warm as it goes down, fragrant and smoky and sour all at once. It’s not unpleasant, although it wouldn’t be Hux’s first choice of drink. “Yeah… yeah, I will.”

A glance down at the table once the waiter leaves shows that his colleagues are all occupied in their own conversations now, so Hux finds it easy to slip away from them and seat himself right in front of Ben with his fancy cocktail. “I didn’t order this.” 

Up close, he’s even more intimidating and handsome, all soft eyes and a strong jaw, black hair framing his face, and Hux can’t help but watch his hands as he adds lemon garnishes to each glass on the tray in front of him.

“I know,” Ben says easily. He sends the tray off with the next server who comes over to the bar. “You looked like you’ve had a long week. You need to relax. Let someone else treat you for a bit.”

Hux, to his own horror, is blushing again. He feels the heat rising in his cheeks and has no words to match Ben’s—a rare occurrence, he’s a trial lawyer, for heaven’s sake—so he just takes another sip of his drink. It leaves a warmth in his stomach as he talks to Ben. Inane small talk, to be sure, but it’s easy enough to pass the time like this, and when Ben tells one of his coworkers that he’s taking his break, Hux gives him five minutes to duck down a hallway before getting up to follow.

He finds himself in a dim hallway, befitting a modern bar like this one. There’s two doors for the restrooms, and what looks like a supply closet. He takes a chance and pushes open the door of the men’s room—and Ben is inside, alone and looking unperturbed at the sink by Hux’s entrance. His sleeves are still rolled up to his elbows, exposing strong forearms and those hands that Hux spent entirely too much time watching as he made drink after drink.

“Is this your idea of relaxing?” Hux asks as the door swings closed. He’s sure there’s no one else in here.

“It could be,” Ben shrugs.

Five minutes later, Hux is indeed relaxed as Ben presses him up against the door of the bathroom stall and locks it shut. He feels like a steel wall under Hux’s touch, stubborn and immoveable, and those sizable hands feel just as good on his ass as he’d imagined earlier.

Hux likes the way Ben kisses his neck, hungry and wet, and he especially likes the way Ben’s cock feels against his thigh, promisingly large even through layers of fabric. He wants to see it, touch it, maybe get it in his mouth if they have time. So he starts undoing the fastening of Ben’s pants, tugging at them fruitlessly in the end when he’s too distracted by the scrape of Ben’s teeth right under his ear to deal with buttons and zippers.

“Need help?” Ben’s voice is a low rumble in his ear and it sends shivers down Hux’s spine. He nods and immediately misses the feel of Ben’s hands on his ass when Ben gets his pants undone for him so Hux can put his hand in there.

Hux is ready to just drop to his knees here, his own designer slacks be damned, when he gets a solid grip around the shape of Ben’s cock. Just as big as he’d hoped, half-hard from their grinding, and Hux will happily get him the rest of the way there with his mouth if necessary. He won’t be able to join his coworkers’ conversations later, but that’s well worth the sacrifice.

He gets his hand around the shaft, listening to Ben’s shaky exhale as he strokes him once, twice, over the cloth of his underwear and then Ben covers his hand with his own, tugging it away from his cock. Hux looks at him in surprise, but Ben smirks at him.

“Your turn first,” he says as he sinks down on his knees, hands hot on Hux’s thighs, and Hux exhales shakily as those fingers skim over his cock when he starts unhooking the fastener on his pants.

Ben tugs him out of his underwear as well, and Hux barely has time to stifle his gasp before Ben’s got his mouth on his cock. His lips are so soft around him as he pulls back to suckle on the head. 

Hux moans, clenching his hands into fists, only to have Ben pull one of them to rest on top of his head. He’s glad to be able to bury his fingers in Ben’s dark hair, because he sends him hurtling towards his orgasm so quickly that it takes actual effort to stifle his noises. They might be alone in the bathroom now, but they might not stay that way, and Hux doesn’t want to be discovered by his coworkers, or Ben’s, for that matter. But the wet heat of Ben’s mouth feels so good, especially when he pulls back enough to lick around the head a few times and Hux’s knees nearly buckle.

Ben’s break is only so long so they have to hurry, but Hux still feels a sting of regret when he comes, because he’ll likely never see Ben again after this—but he’ll definitely be jerking off to this memory for weeks. This memory of Ben’s heated gaze, looking up at him from the tiled bathroom floor, and his warm mouth and his big hands and even the way they looked at each other from across the length of the bar. Hux didn’t know what he was up to yet, sending him the wrong drink, but the ploy to get him over to the bar worked.

Ben swallowed, Hux realizes hazily as he tips his head back against the stall door in the aftermath of his orgasm. Risky, given that they’re complete strangers, but hot as hell. When he remembers to let go of Ben’s hair, it’s easy enough to beckon him up and kiss him hard to taste himself on Ben’s lips. Ben seems to be into it, judging from how he moans when Hux slips his tongue into his mouth, his hands tight on Hux’s waist and holding him there.

A few minutes of slow, eager kissing later, he remembers how they got here in the first place. “How much more time do we have?” His coworkers have to be wondering where he’d disappeared to by now, and Ben is still on his shift.

Ben grimaces at the reminder as well. “Not much, probably.” He pecks Hux’s cheek, in an oddly endearing move, and sighs against his skin. “I’m off in two hours, though. If you want.”

Hux pretends to consider it, but it’s just for show. There’s not a single chance in hell he’s going to say no to more time with Ben, possibly in the privacy of one of their apartments and no danger of anyone walking in on them. “We do have some unfinished business,” he agrees, flicking his eyes down to Ben’s crotch suggestively, and is greeted with Ben’s smirk when their eyes meet again. He can’t help but pull him in for another kiss, just for that.

They spend some time putting themselves back together afterwards, and Ben bats Hux’s hands away from his pants when he tries to get a squeeze in. But in the end, Hux looks about as polished as he did when he stepped foot in here, and Ben ties his hair back and swishes a handful of water around in his mouth.

“You go out first,” Ben suggests, so Hux takes his advice and returns to his colleagues with some half-assed excuse about taking a call outside, so sorry to miss all of the fun. They boo him and tell him that they’re closing their tabs soon, and when the receipts come, he’s not at all surprised to get his, and find a phone number and time scrawled at the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to be better about putting twitfics on AO3, so you'll start seeing more stuff like this from me.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr!](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/%22)


End file.
